Current agricultural methods require protection of crops in order to facilitate normal growth without haze bacteria, powdery mildew, anthrax bacteria mole crickets, brown spot fungus, downy mildew, canker bacteria, viruses and other types of fungi infection. At present, there exists both traditional agricultural pesticide methods and pesticide-free methods. The pesticide-free methods include the use of ultraviolet disinfection, ozone disinfection, and other similar methods. It is well known that pesticides provide effective sterilization, but the chemical composition of such treatments is likely to result in residues that cause crop pollution and other side effects. Such side effects are prone to entering the food chain and affecting the health of consumers. Therefore non-pesticide sterilization is now the mainstream trend.
Ozone sterilization is also a popular method used in the agriculture and aquaculture industries. Ozone sterilization is safe, non-toxic, and results in no residue contamination. It is generally recognized as an effective sterilization method, and is less burdensome and costly to apply when compared to ultraviolet disinfection. One disadvantage of ozone sterilization is limited application range. It is difficult to apply ozone sterilization to a wide area of arable land. In order to achieve a comprehensive and effective sterilization and disinfection, doing so would result in a more complex technical application method, and a higher cost of materials and labor.
In addition to the need for sterilization of farming, there is also the requirement for pest control. Both sterilization and pest control are needed in order to protect the healthy growth of crops. Therefore, pest control and sterilization must be carried out side by side to fully promote agricultural planting harvest, and to guarantee return. Therefore, there is an unfulfilled need in the art to produce a crop sterilization method that enables a broad spectrum application to a relatively large crop area.